Inuyasha and Kagome's struggle
by Phoenixflame5
Summary: Not quite sure where this story is heading. When Kagome see's Inuyasha and Kikyo alone, will she abandon all hope for love? Inu/Kag
1. Inuyasha's Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters. Sueing me would be pointless since I am penniless so don't sue! Author's Note  
  
This is my first fanfic, and I know I'll end up doing major revisions, but until then, please R&R! * - flashback '- Thoughts, not being spoken aloud  
  
  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what she just saw. She ran to the boneater's well while tears stung her eyes. Inuyasha had been alone with Kikyo again.  
  
*Do you love me Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck."  
  
"Of course I love you Kikyo. I've never stopped loving you," replied Inuyasha. Kikyo leaned forward and gently kissed his lips. He was tense. *  
  
' What am I doing?' he thought. ' I do love Kikyo, but . . .' He heard a rustle in the bushes and say Kagome turn and run. "Kagome!" he shouted, dropping Kikyo and ran after Kagome. 'Damn it. That's the second time she's seen us. How could have I not noticed her? I'm gonna get a million 'sits' for this.'  
  
Kagome knew he was behind her, but she wouldn't allow him to see her like this. The pain of what she heard and saw was too great. 'I. I love him. I know I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be so pained to see him with her. But he doesn't love me. He's always so mean. Kikyo is the one he loves, and I have to let her have him. There is no chance for me. As long as he's happy, that's all I care about. He loves her, and I must let them be together, even if it means I will be alone.' She continued running, struggling to keep her composure, but the tears started falling out of her eyes as she ran.  
  
Inuyasha could smell the salt in the air, and knew she was crying. 'How much did she see?' He jumped up in front of her in an attempt to try and stop her from getting away. But Kagome heard him jump.  
  
"Inuyasha." she choked. "SIT!" She couldn't face him, not now. While Inuyasha struggled to get up from smashing into the ground, she continued running.  
  
"Stupid wench," he mumbled.  
  
'But you deserved it,' a voice told him in his head. 'You know you don't love Kikyo anymore.  
  
"No, I do, but . . . Kagome . . ." He looked up and saw her running to the well. "Wait! Stupid girl, let me talk to you!" She kept running.  
  
'I'm almost there, if I can just get to the well and jump in, Inuyasha might not follow.' She ran with determination, but lost her footing, and fell to the ground, twisting her wrist in the process. She cried out in pain before rising and running over to the well. Just before she got there, he jumped in front of her and grabbed both of her hands. She immediately winced from the strength of his grip around her injured wrist.  
  
"Inuyasha . . ." she choked. 'Damn, why do I have to cry in front of him.' She tried frantically to blink back the tears and swallow the lump growing in her throat, but she looked into Inuyasha's concerned filled eyes and couldn't. Tears started gently flowing from her eyes. 'Please don't look at me like that,' Kagome thought as she looked away.  
  
'She's crying?' Inuyasha thought in amazement. 'But why? What happened shouldn't have made her upset. She can't feel so much for me. Does she really care for me that much?' He gently dropped her hands and embraced Kagome, holding her tightly to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear. "Please don't go." He gently let go of her and stared into her eyes.  
  
'What is he doing?' Kagome thought. 'His eyes show so much sadness and guilt.' Inuyasha, grasped her hand suddenly in an attempt to keep her there.  
  
"I . I can't stay. Let me go Inuyasha.." A small stream of tears cascaded down her cheeks. She felt her knees grow weaker as she tried harder to stop crying.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her in surprise at the stronger flow of tears. He felt her weaken and let go of her hand. At once he regretted doing so because she immediately ran to the rim of the well.  
  
"Please, don't follow me. I need to be alone."  
  
"Will you be back?" he questioned. He didn't think he could be without her for long.  
  
"Yes. Just give me some time." At that she jumped in the well and disappeared. Inuyasha's heart clenched at the sight of her leaving, and he began to walk back to the village. He desparately wanted to follow her, but something stopped him. 'Her eyes, they held so much sadness and grief. And . love? No, she can't love me. It's not possible." Before he even knew it he was at Kaede's hut.  
  
"Hey dog-turd," proclaimed Shippo. "What's wrong? Where's Kagome?" The little kitsune could tell something was wrong. He saw it in Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
"I screwed up again with Kagome." Inuyasha said to the small demon at his feet. "Leave me alone."  
  
"What did you do this time?" asked Miroku. He and Sango appeared from outside.  
  
"She saw me with Kikyo." Inuyasha felt guilt-stricken. 'What have I done?'  
  
"You idiot, not her again!" yelled an annoyed Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha, she is just a walking corpse, when will you learn?" commented Sango.  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Inuyasha ran out of the hut and took off for the woods. He needed to think. 


	2. Sesshoumaru Helps?

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy lately with schoolwork, the musical, and so on, that I haven't had time to sit down and write! Plus my computer's going crazy on me, not letting me open pages, and other annoying stuff, so hopefully I'll have it fixed! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
Kagome climbed the ladder out of the well. She wanted to go back. She wanted to run into Inuyasha's arms and lay there. She wanted to cry in his arms and forget about Kikyo and the fact that he loved her. But she couldn't. The couple's moment was still fresh in her mind, and she needed to forget about it. As she left building that held the well, she made her way to her house, before her brother stopped her. "Hey sis, what's wrong? Where's that guy who comes with you a lot?" He looked up at his sister with worry. "I'm ok Sota. Inuyasha is back in the Feudal Era still. He won't be coming. I'm staying home for a while." Kagome didn't want to explain her love troubles to her brother, so she walked up to her room. "I need to be alone for a while Sota." She shut the door, and the tears she held back from her brother burst out. She threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
Back in the Feudal Era, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were talking about Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"He must really be upset," said Shippo. "He didn't even try to beat me up when I called him names!" "What's his problem anyway! I say he should just go to Kagome's time and apologize."  
  
"It's not that easy Shippo," replied Sango.  
  
"Yes, I agree, she must have been very upset and if Inuyasha went to her time now, it could only ruin things between them," threw in Miroku. "When dealing with matters of the heart, things take time, patience, and understanding."  
  
"I still think he should go and drag her back after apologizing. He was mean, and if he apologizes, Kagome will come back, and everything will be fine," answered a naïve Shippo. Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.  
  
'If only it were that easy,' they both thought.  
  
Inuyasha was moping near the well. He desperately wanted to go to Kagome, but the hurt in her eyes, and her plea to let her come back on her own stopped him. 'What if she doesn't come back?' he thought. It was his worst fear. He didn't think he could live without Kagome.  
  
"Feh, I could live without her. Finding the jewel shards will be a little bit harder, but she only slows me." he voiced aloud.  
  
"That's a lie, Inuyasha, and you know it," a voice behind him said.  
  
Inuyasha smelled the air and immediately cursed himself for not noticing the voice's scent. "Sesshoumaru," he growled. "I don't want to fight you if that's what you came for. I don't have time to screw with you at the moment."  
  
"Tsk tsk, to see the mighty Inuyasha to be so struck down by a defenseless human girl. What a shame. Even you should be strong enough to handle being away from a woman for a little time. You are in such a miserable mood. I doubt you could defend yourself right now. I did not come to fight you, you filthy half-breed, I came to help, so you better listen before my mood changes, and I decide to kill you now."  
  
(A/N * Gasp * Fluffy being nice to Inuyasha!! I have no idea what sparked me to do that, he wasn't originally going to be in the story, but there he is. Sorry it took soooooooooo long for me to update, but I only got one reviewer, so I almost didn't update. Please R&R!!! I'm actually so desperate for reviews that I'll accept flames!) (Thanks to my one reviewer!) 


	3. Inuyasha Talks

A/N Wow, I haven't updated in a while. But now that I have a little bit more time, I hope I can get a few more chapters in. Personally, I don't think I did too well on this chapter. But after a long wait, here is the third chapter! Thanks to my reviewers! Sorry I kept everyone waiting. Please R&R! Thanks!  
"Kikyo, I only love you, no one else." Kagome was watching the couple from nearby. She didn't think her heart could take much more, but she couldn't move. Her body wouldn't allow her to.  
  
"Then come with me to hell so we will be together forever," Kikyo answered.  
  
"Yes, I will go." Kagome watched in horror as the two embraced and the ground below their feet began to suck then and everything around them in.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!! INUYASHA!"  
  
"BEEP. BEEP. BEEP." Kagome's alarm clock shook her out of her nightmare. She sat up, trembling from her dream. "It was a dream." She said shakily. "Only a dream.but." she shook off the thought as she looked at her alarm clock. "Oh no! I'm going to be late for school!"  
Back in the Feudal Era, Inuyasha eyed Sesshoumaru suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me!" he said with amazement. "All my life all you've ever wanted to do was kill me and steal my sword. And now all of a sudden you want to help me?! Ha! Whoever heard of the almighty Sesshoumaru helping anyone, much less his enemies! Who are you and what have you done to my brother. If you killed him, I need to thank you!"  
  
"Shut your mouth weakling. I am Sesshoumaru, and I'm certainly not dead. My reasons for helping you are my own, so do not ask for you will not find out." Sesshoumaru's patience was growing thin. 'I must keep my temper down,' he thought to himself. 'Otherwise I could screw this whole thing up and I cannot do that. Not if.'  
  
"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru began interrogating Inuyasha. "Now, what exactly did you do that has made your woman so angry and upset with you."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother and became angry. "That's none of your business! And Kagome is not my woman!"  
  
"So that other priestess is?" jabbed Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Of course not! Kikyo and I aren't involved! And I don't need your help! I can handle the situation myself. Everything is under control."  
  
"OH yes, I can see your doing that very well. Your woman has left you, you can't decide which priestess you should be with, but you have everything under control. Right." Sesshoumaru approached Inuyasha, and sat down. "Now shut up, sit down, and I'll help you get your woman back." Inuyasha growled at his brother, but sat down. "Forget it." Inuyasha poised himself to jump into a nearby tree, but Sesshoumaru tripped him and he landed flat on his face. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"I told you to sit down. So sit down and explain to me what you did. I won't leave until you do, so stop trying to escape or get rid of me because it won't work."  
  
"Grrrr.fine." Inuyasha sat down. "She saw me with Kikyo."  
  
"So, I don't see the problem there." Sesshoumaru knew exactly what happened, but he needed Inuyasha to tell him what he believed what happened so that he could assess the situation better. And he just loved torturing the explanation out of Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't understand!" Inuyasha shouted. "She saw me with her. We were. I was holding her and we kissed. I told Kikyo I loved her. And Kagome saw the whole thing." Inuyasha looked off into the distance. "That was the second time she has seen us together." Suddenly, he looked at his brother with such loneliness and pleading in his eyes. "I don't know what to do. I need Kagome back."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at his brother with new understanding and amazement. He had never seen his brother vulnerable. It would have been a perfect time to kill him, but he wouldn't. He needed to help his stupid brother get this 'Kagome' back so his. No, he wouldn't think about it. He needed to help his brother now. "Well, now we're getting somewhere. But first, tell your weak human friends to stop hiding from me."  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked up from the tree they were hiding behind and saw Inuyasha staring at them angrily. "STOP SPYING ON ME!" He yelled right in their faces, surprising the three of them more than they already were. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru was standing in front of the four friends.  
  
"You are Inuyasha's friends right? And this 'Kagome's' as well?" He questioned them. All three nodded. "Well, stop trying to think of ways you could kill me, because I have not come to kill anyone. I have come to help, so if you all would please listen, perhaps we could start finding a way to help my stupid brother to get his woman back so he's not miserable, and I'm not miserable." The two humans and kitsune looked at the demon in surprise. Miroku was the first to answer him.  
  
"Why do you want to help. You have never wanted to help us and I don't see a reason why you would now."  
  
"That's none of you business. Now, I believe we have a girl to bring back." He sat back done with his back to a tree as they all looked at him. They all sat down, except Inuyasha, who had been leaning on a nearby tree, looking off in the distance.  
  
'Kagome.I need you.' 


	4. Kagome's Day

Authors Note: I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like a million years. I have been so busy, and had a major case of writer's block for about six months. It sucked. But as I scanned the site the other day, another review popped up for my story, and I decided that I should get on with writing the next chapter. So here it is! I hope you're not disappointed, and never forget, R&R!!!  
  
'The cosine of angle A is.damn I hate geometry.' Kagome was at school and struggling with all of her classes. She couldn't concentrate on anything, and the fact that she was so far behind in school wasn't helping. 'I must have stayed in the past too long.' Suddenly she remembered what she had seen. Fresh tears burned her eyes as the bell rang. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Maybe then she could forget about Inuyasha for a while.  
  
"Kagome! I did not know that you were back! I hope that you have gotten over your depression." Houjou looked down at Kagome, concerned. She started laughing insanely when he mentioned her 'depression.' "Grandpa told them an illness that was actually true!" Tears poured down her face, although she didn't know if they were from mirth or sadness. She was suddenly surprised to feel Houjou's arms wrap around her comfortingly.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome. I did not mean to upset you. Please, let me walk you home." Strangely, Kagome didn't want to leave his arms. She felt somewhat comforted that someone was concerned for her well being that was from the future. She knew her other friends were concerned, but she had distanced herself so much from them lately, that she didn't really feel like she was a good friend to them anymore. Houjou usually made her feel guilty for blowing him off a million times, and he even annoyed her with his persistence, but if she just pictured him as Inuyasha. "No, I can't do that. He isn't him. No one can ever be him." But Kagome stayed in Houjou's arms, clinging to his shirt while he held her until she couldn't cry anymore. She backed away from him and brushed the imaginary dust off her. "I'm sorry Houjou, I didn't mean to break down like that." She looked down, her face red with embarrassment as she saw the front of his shirt stained in her tears.  
  
"That's ok Kagome. I don't want you to be depressed, so if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here." He smiled cheerily down at her, placing a hand comfortably on her shoulders. "Come on, I'll walk you home." She smiled back up at him. Normally, she would decline. Normally she would look up at him with an excuse as to why she didn't need someone to walk with. But today wasn't a normal day. She hugged him, and linked arms with him. They both walked silently down the road, two friends, walking home. 


End file.
